


A Dog For A Date?

by yellowjesy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: ? they're not dogs tho...., Dogs, F/F, Leighade, Petshop AU, anyway jade is stealing leigh's dog and she needs it back, dog au, theyre like no romantic or sexual action im sorry, vv cute and idk fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh, joined with Perrie, are determined to get Leigh a puppy. The only problem; Jade wants the same dog as Leigh. So how will the two of them solve the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog For A Date?

Leigh grabbed Perrie’s hand and dragged her away from the free samples of hand moisturizer from Bed Bath and Beyond. It was a Saturday morning and Leigh was off to buy a puppy. It had been a month since Harvey had passed away and Leigh decided to start a new era. The two girls entered the pet shop, Perrie had to stop again to look at the bunnies but Leigh made it to the back of the shop. That was where the puppy she had had her eye on for six days now was. But instead of the dog sitting in its cage waiting for Leigh, it was in someone else’s hands. Leigh let out a sharp gasp and grabbed Perrie’s arm in shock.

 

“Who is that? And why do they have my dog in their hands?” Leigh demanded. Leigh realised from behind a display of cat food that the two girls holding the dog were about their age. And Leigh realised that one of them was very cute. The other one was also attractive Leigh just preferred Girl-Holding-The-Puppy instead of Girl-Standing-Beside-Her-Chewing-Gum. Perrie nudged Leigh forward and she stumbled slightly as she emerged from their hiding place. The two girls looked up and Leigh sucked her breath in as the one with glasses made eye contact with her.

 

“Um, hi…”Leigh said and immediately wanted to bash herself in the head with a birdcage. Um hi? UM HI?? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? “Sorry, I just wanted to say that you’re kind of, sort of, holding my dog.” Yikes….that came out harsh. The girl chewing gum took a step forward narrowing her eyes.

 

“Hey Jess, it’s alright.” Cutie-With-Glasses-Holding-Dog responded. Perrie had now joined them and Leigh noticed she was biting her lip. That mean she was planning something and whatever it was Leigh didn’t want to be part of it.

 

“My friend Leigh-Anne over here is heartbroken…” Perrie blurted out, motioning to Leigh. She then talked for three more minutes about Leigh’s breakup and the death of her dog. To be blunt, once Perrie was done Leigh was mortified. Perrie had just given her pathetic life story to two ultra-cool girls.

 

“Okay Jade what do you think?” Jess asked. Jade…what a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Leigh shook her head, she wasn’t here for a cute girl that loved animals! She was here for a puppy! Her puppy. “Jesy why don’t you share with these two my tragic backstory?” Jade asked. And now Jess was Jesy and Leigh was ready to cry because Jade’s voice was also so beautiful.

 

So then Jesy told Leigh and Perrie Jade’s story. It involved a dead grandparent, Jade getting kicked out of her apartment, breaking up with her girlfriend (GIRLfriend!!) and just yesterday someone had stolen $50 from her. Leigh had to admit Jade had a much shittier life than hers but there was eight other puppies! Leigh had gotten to know this puppy. She already had 32 selfies with it and had even picked out a name.

 

“Okay, so I’m really sorry about everything that’s happened, I really am. But, and I don’t know how to say this politely but I really, really need that dog.” Leigh managed to get out before she started furiously blushing. Jade was staring at her so intensely that Leigh stepped back and exchanged a look with Perrie. The blonde just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

Jade’s month turned into a frown and she looked at Jesy expectantly. They whispered something to each other and Jade smiled. “Can we talk for a second?” She asked Leigh. Now it was Perrie’s turn for her eyes to narrow, but Leigh just nodded and quickly wiped her palms on her jeans as they had started to sweat.

 

With the puppy still in hand Jade led Leigh to the reptile part of the store and stopped. The two girls were inches from each other and Leigh swore she saw Jade wink at her.

 

“You can keep the puppy if you let me take you on a date.” Jade said.

 

Leigh couldn’t even contain herself, her jaw dropped open and she tripped backwards. Jade let out a little giggle and Leigh blushed even harder. Jade raised her eyebrows and looked at Leigh who just realized she hadn’t responded yet.

 

“Uh yeah of course.” She stuttered. Jade beamed.

 

“Here you can have your puppy. And can we come back to your house after our date?”

 

Whoa….she was certainly straightforward.

 

“Oh no I mean so that I can see the puppy.” Jade said putting her hand over her month to stop herself from laughing. Leigh nodded again and Jade handed her the puppy. Their hands touched as Jade passed the dog over and Leigh tried to hard to conceal her smile. In one day she had managed to pick up a dog and a cute girl, could this weekend possible get any better?

 

And it did because Jade swiftly kissed Leigh on the cheek and slid her a piece of the paper. Then she was gone and Leigh was stood there standing between beta fish and a lizard smiling from ear to ear.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> o shit i hope u enjoy!! im not a huge fan of leighade (the ship, i love both leigh and jade to death) so i hope this was okay?


End file.
